The Blackout
by dannmegs11
Summary: When Jimmy comes over to Cindy's house, there are several blackouts. When the last blackout occured, the lights never came back on. And the world began to get dark...and what about the body in Cindy's overflowing pool?
1. Chapter 1

**The Blackout**

My parents had left. They went on vavation to Hawaii. Why couldn't I go? It was because I was supposed to work on a stupid project. It was for science class. We had to make a volcano with lava erupting from it. It needed alot of help. There stood the clay hill on a foam board. There was green construction paper for the grass. I had bought little men from the craft store down the street and pasted them on the side of the mountain. I didn't quite state which volcan it was. Was it Mt. Saint Helens? No, maybe it was Kileau. Well, I didn't know.

I was bored. I turned the heater on. It was freezing and I was miserable. There was no one there to comfort me. Lightning flashed every so often. I sat down in my rolling chair and turned the computer on. It took almost 3 minutes to start up. I signed on AIM.(aol instant messenger)

A box popped up. It said:

Username: MsSmarty95  
Password:

I signed on. No one else was on except Jimmy. I clicked his username and typed in:

MsSmart95: hey wats up.

Brainiac123: hi cindy.

MsSmarty95: hey wanna cum over here??

Brainiac123: sure. i'll be right over.

Brainiac123 signed off.

I signed off. Yes! He was coming over to my house. Sure enough, I heard the bell. DING-DONG. I ran downstairs and opened it. Jimmy stood there. He had matured a little bit. he was still very handsome and looked the same, but a little taller and less nerdy. Same hairstyle. He was popular now...kind of. He grew a few inches, but no more. Now that we were 14, he was way less nerdy. He was still somewhat smart but wouldn't say big words. He walked in and followed me upstairs.

* * *

Jimmy's POV 

I followed Cindy upstairs. The lights flashed a few times, and went out. It became very dark. Soon, I felt something against me. It was Cindy, maybe. I clung to her like a human clung onto the edge of a cliff. We finally made it into her room. Then, the lights turned on.

"Im soo bored." I said.

"Me too."

"Well, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know."

"How about truth or dare?" Cindy suggested.

"Sure."

"I play it where if you pick truth, next time you have to do dare and vice versa."

"Alright." I said. "Truth or dare?"

"Umm...truth."

"Do you like me?"

"Of course, Jimmy! You're my friend. Why wouldn't I?"

"I mean, LOVE me?"

"Yea. Truth or dare?"

"Dare..." I said nervously.

"I dare you to...kiss me."

That's when the lights went OUT. And they didn't turn back on.


	2. Chapter 2

**No POV**

It was as black as charcoal. There was no light at all, and it was freezing. The trees outside waved violently, and quickly. Cindy's pool was nearly overflowing. And her dog, Humphrey, who was in the laundry room, barked loudly. Cindy walked over to the window, but she tripped over something. She fell face first on the cold, hard wood flooring.

"OUCH!" She shrieked feeling her ankle. When she felt it, her ankle was wet. She tried holding the liquid up to see if there was any light, but all that was there was darkness. The lights flickered, and suddenly came on. She looked at her hand and it was red. The liquid dried up, revealing a red splot on Cindy's hand. It was blood. She looked at her ankle. The cut was about an inch long, and it was painful.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked looking at Cindy's ankle.

They both searched the floor. What could she have tripped over? Her room was clean, as always. She never had toys laying around. And all her computer junk was either shoved in her closet, or on a big clutter on top of her computer desk. The lights began to flicker again, and went off. Jimmy felt around for the object still. He was determined to figure out was hurt Cindy. He was feeling around, and then he poked his hand on something sharp. Now Jimmy didn't need light to figure out what Cindy tripped over. He could already see it shining on this object. It was shiny, long and sharp. It was a knife.

"Why's there a knife, Cindy?" Jimmy asked suspiciously.

"Ugh, I guess I have to tell you. Before my dad left to Chicago, he gave me this knife. He said it was to protect me, and would someday save my life. But it's probably useless. That was three years ago. I don't believe in that junk anymore. Well let's throw it away before it hurts anyone else."

"No Cindy! Keep it. That's all you have left of him."

"How'd you know? That's only in my diary!"

"Ooops. Nevermind that. Hey, I have to get home before it gets too late."

"Alright. Where are you?"

"Feel infront of you."

Cindy reached out her hand and felt for him. She grabbed on to his waist as they exkited Cindy's bedroom. As they descended down the stairs, the lights flickered and turned on.

"How long is this going to continue?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know..."

The lights, this time with no flicker, just shut off. It was odd because there wasn't a single flicker. How long would this continue.

"GREAT." Cindy said. "THAT'S JUST GREAT."

They made their way to the door and pushed it open. They looked up at the sky. It was pouring hard, and lightning flashed while thunder roared. Everything was starting to flood. The streets were beginning to flood with about 4 inches high of rain. it started to overflow onto the cement. Cindy walked over to the fence that led to her backyard.

She gasped. She would've just about fainted. What she saw scared her to death. She cautiously walked away. What she saw was not only her pool overflowing, but a body. Not just any old body, but someone she knew. She fell to her knees and started to cry. Jimmy walked over to Cindy, after he was done staring into the sky.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Cindy pointed over to the pool. Jimmy gasped too. He fell on his knees and cried with her. The body had dark colored skin and black hair. They both knew who it was. it couldn't of been anyone else. They knew that this body, was Libby Folfax.


End file.
